Sumire Syōda
Sumire Shouda (正田 スミレ''Shōda Sumire'') is a student of Alice Academy, specifically one of Mikan's classmates. She is the (possibly self-appointed) president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, and often referred to as Permy, a nickname Mikan gives her because of her curly front hair. Personality Sumire is known for her elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude. Mainly disliked by her peers, Sumire generally stands on her firm belief that Alices are superior to all other regular humans and will not hesitate to press this opinion upon her classmates. This is such a strong belief of Sumire's that she will quickly retaliate whenever a student displays less then full Alice pride. Sumire is also quick-tempered, as well as showing protection and admiration for Ruka and Natsume, possibly the only two people Sumire actually respects. Despite being overall quite proud, she has been shown to be embarrassed of her Alice and its more primitive appearance. Although Sumire is received negatively by peers, she is also somewhat respected and followed for her strong will and leadership qualities. For example, when Mikan first arrives at the Academy, the class does not hesitate to follow Sumire's orders to pick on her and beat her up. She is very guarded on her feelings and will not out right admit the truthfulness of them. However, it is obvious she truly cares about her friends and will do anything to help them; she even grows to like Mikan and consider her not only an important Alice holder but a genuine friend, and while she still considers Mikan as an idiot, she will not hesitate to defend Mikan against anyone who badmouths or hurts her. Although she has proven to be infatuated with Natsume and Ruka, she actually just idolizes them and her true affection is for Kokoroyomi, her partner and childhood friend. Appearance As with all other students of Alice Academy, Sumire wears the typical Elementary-aged uniform: a black coat-like top with a white sailor cuff, red bow, red tartan skirt, and black knee-high boots. She has short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front (this is the cause for her nickname, Permy). In the manga, her hair grows a little longer. Her bangs are cut straight across, reaching the top of her eyebrows. Sumire's eyes are a dark green color. When using her Alice, Sumire gains cat whiskers on her face and brown dog ears that protrude from her head. The qualities vanish when the Alice is no longer in affect. Story In the Northern Woods Arc at the beginning of the series, Sumire plays a minimal role other then as the first major enemy of Mikan's (other then Natsume). Her hate for Mikan begins when she yells at Natsume, causing Sumire and the rest of the class to retaliate back. When Mikan said she does have an Alice, Sumire is outraged when Mikan refused to give her proof. Sumire explained to Mikan that ordinary people should not be in the Academy, and Alices are the elite race. After Northern Woods Arc Sumire made Mochiage use his Alice to levitate a trash can to hit Mikan, when suddenly Mikan used her Alice and the trash can landed on Jinno-sensei's head instead. She laughed when Jinno-sensei made Mikan a No Star. She participates in Mikan's dodgeball game on Natsume's team. Sumire is shown to be the second person that Mikan doesn't want to befriend, with the first being Natsume. Permy then laughs at Mikan when Natsume burned her hair. It is later known that Permy's brother is revealed as the one who bullied Mikan while Mikan was trying to find her abilities classroom. Reo Arc Sumire was the one who told Mikan of Natsume being put in the hospital due to "overworking" himself. During Mikan's misson to meet Reo, Sumire bumps into Mikan at the hospital. Sumire is surprised to see Mikan and drops a camera and autograph book hinting at that she wanted to meet Reo too, but Sumire claims that she was going to visit Natsume. The two girls witness Reo kidnap Natsume, causing them to escape the academy to save Natsume. Sumire tells Mikan to go back to the academy, but the two fight about who she go and stay until they get caught by Makihara-sensei. The duo escape only when Ruka uses his Alice to make a crow hit Makihara-sensei's head and a bunch of other crows start hurting the people behind him. This allows them time to escape from Makihara-sensei's hold. Mikan and Sumire then chase after the limosine and are kidnapped. They wake up tied up next to Natsume and hear Reo speaking to other people about selling Mikan and Sumire offshore as slaves and making Natsume work with his organization against Alice Academy. Sumire tried to use her Alice see where they were, but Natsume stated that her Alice was being cancelled by a barrier Alice. Sumire then uses her Alice and smells gun powder in two warehouses south of where they were as the kidnappers talk and Natsume tells the two girls to run for it. While Mikan wants to go back for Natsume, Sumire wants to get help but is told to find help instead. After they split, Sumire gets captured (later to be revealed to be a policeman who was following them). At the hospital in Mikan's room, Sumire explains that Natsume is alright and was proud of Mikan when she becomes a One Star student. Alice Festival While preparing for the festival, Sumire reveals her dream is to become a police officer or government official. She arrives at the Special Ability class RPG with Ruka and Narumi. She was wearing fake cat ears, which Mikan points out about the similarity with her Alice, and Sumire then points back at Mikan's outfit. The three say they only came to kill time. Sumire becomes one of the first contestants for the SA class RPG and her weapon is earplugs. Her opponent is a middle-school student who tells bad jokes and puns, but his Alice makes you laugh. Her challenge is not speak or laugh for 3 minutes, and using her earplugs, she makes it. She then does some crowd control, because she had nothing to do and tried to hug Natsume, but she failed at this. She plays Sleeping Beauty in their class play and was one of the original members not to become a victim to the slime ball incident. During the play, Sumire plays her evil character, Sleeping Beauty, well because Narumi convinced her that only a great actress could play these types of characters. Christmas Ball Arc Sumire is a part of who can give Natsume the best late birthday present. She gives Natsume a locket with her picture in it, which he discards. Sumire is on the Decorating Team and is seen using her Alice to decorate tree by climbing it. Sumire asks Natsume to dance with her and is promptly ignored. Graduation Band Sumire acts bossy when the class makes a band for Yura's graduation ceremony. After being insulted by Koko and the others, she leaves to make her own band that Jinno only allows to play at the graduation. While looking in photo albums, it is learned that Sumire changed Koko into a always smiling person when she was partners with him. At the graduation, the buddha robot that her band is playing in malfunctions. Koko notices that she regrets this and the two bands play together. While playing there, Koko apologizes to Sumire, which causes her to mess up while playing the violin. Sports Festival During the Obstacle Race, Sumire was able to put her Alice to use by easily jumping over the obstacles. In the next challenge where you have to carry a ball and make it to the next runner, she had trouble catching the ball. Sumire then apologizes to Ruka for being late, but he says to her not to worry and that he will do his best. Sumire, like everyone else, is worried about Natsume being around Luna and, when false rumors about Mikan are spread by Luna, Sumire promptly rejects them because she says, as stupid as Mikan is, she is not a bad person. At the horseback race event, Sumire gains 20 points for the White Team. Escape Arc When the Tehoran causes trouble, Sumire is annoyed by this and she, along with many others, gets her bodies switched when they fall into a trap. She gets her body switched with linchou, and during the search for Bear, Sumire, while in Natsume's body, notices that his body is very weak. She and everyone else follow Mikan when she gets taken to the ESP's office. Sumire then helps Natsume and Mikan escape to the Middle school section and fights Luna using her Predisposition Cat-Dog Alice. High School Division Arc To allow Youichi the chance to escape and be safe along with Natsume and Mikan, Sumire was captured by the Student Police. She is then put into a prison along with the rest of the people who helped Natsume and Mikan escape. Sumire is unconscious while Koko cries saying "Permy" and Kitsuneme, who is also unconscious, to wake up. They are later released when the Elementary School Principal agrees to spare the students punishment in exchange for having Mikan as a captive. Three months pass and Sumire is worried about Mikan due to not having heard anything from her since then. Christmas Dance Arc When reminded by linchou about Mikan’s absence, Class B decides to give Christmas gifts to Mikan since she is not allowed to attend the Christmas party. Sumire gives Mikan a Cinderella picture book and a note asking her not to get depressed. Sumire is seen gushing at Natsume to dance with her at the Christmas Ball, but fails like always. Current Arc When news of the Elementary School Principal’s alliance with Z gets out, Sumire is outraged and reminds Hotaru of Mikan sacrificing her freedom for their sake. She then agrees to join a rebellion against the ESP and Z to free Mikan. She is later shown deeply worried for Natsume after he is critically wounded by a controlled student. A week later, she warmly welcomes Mikan back but is left sad when she learns Mikan will be expelled and her memories erased due to having lost her memories. She later asks Mikan why she isn’t crying and Mikan replies she has cried enough and doesn’t want everyone to remember her as a crybaby. Sumire initially refuses to reveal her favorite memories of Mikan and tearfully berates her for being able to forget everyone as she will always remember Mikan. Kokoroyomi states Sumire really likes Mikan but she denies this. On Mikan’s last day, Sumire leads the school band to play the graduation song in honor of Mikan while crying. Four years later, Sumire and the rest of Class B are allowed to meet with Mikan after she regains her memories. She cries tears of joy as she sees Mikan. It is revealed that she and Kokoroyomi are dating. Alice Sumire has a Predisposition Cat-Dog Constitution Alice that gives her enhanced hearing and smell, as well as increased flexibility, speed, and other athletic abilities. Tending to run on all fours when using her Alice, Sumire's alice also sprouts dog ears and cat whiskers on her face. It wasn't until episode 14 of the anime that Sumire used her Alice because she was embarrassed of her Alice, since she admitted it's not something she could use in public. Trivia *Sumire is Higuchi's second favorite character after Hotaru, because she isn't afraid to show her bad character. *She has a picture for the 15 year old drawings Higuchi drew during the Z arc. *Sumire has stated that in the future she plans to be a police officer or investigator for the government. *Her Student ID number is 21AZ00512. References Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Cat-Dog Alice Category:Elementary Category:Alice Holder Category:Student Category:Senior High